Data storage systems such as disc drives typically include one or more storage discs that are rotated by a spindle motor. The surface of each of the one or more storage discs is divided into a series of data track that are spaced radially from one another across a band having an inner diameter and an outer diameter. An interactive element, such as a magnetic transducer, is used to sense the magnetic transitions to read data from the given track. In addition, the interactive element can transmit an electric signal that causes a magnetic transition on the disc surface to write data to the given track.
The interactive element is mounted to an arm of an actuator. The interactive element is then selectively positioned by the actuator arm over a given data track of the disc to either read data from or write data to the given data track of the disc, as the disc rotates adjacent the transducer. The interactive element is positioned so that it hovers over the disc, supported by a volume of air between the interactive element and the disc.
As the areal density of a storage device increases, the width of each data track decreases, thereby allowing for more data tracks on the same overall area. Correspondingly, interactive elements that could formerly be positioned over a single data track when the data tracks were wider are now no longer capable of being positioned over a single data track without extending into area over neighboring tracks. In such cases, adjacent track interference may occur. Adjacent track interference can result in a write head inadvertently changing the data stored in neighboring tracks as a magnetic field intended for writing data on one track interferes with data previously stored on an adjacent track.